Kissing Tag
by clarksonwriter17
Summary: First he kisses her, which he feels awful about. And then she kisses him as he's the one rambling, which is a first in their relationship. /In which Ally is the one kissing Austin quiet. Auslly. Drabble. One-Shot.


He comes over and steals her as the next slow song comes on and her date just waves her on, dancing with Austin's date instead.

They go out to the middle of the floor and Ally's hands go around Austin's neck as his settle on her hips.

One of her favorite Lady Antebellum songs, which is also one of the most cliched slow dance songs of her generation, comes on and she fights back the blush as couples around them start to kiss.

Austin looks down at her and they start to have one of their silent conversations, something they had just started doing a few months ago.

They just keep on speaking with their eyes when Austin finally gives her a radiant smile.

"You look gorgeous tonight Ally. Absolutely beautiful." She ducks her head down and blushes. Even her own date hadn't called her _gorgeous_ or _beautiful_. She had only gotten_ pretty_.

"Thanks." She whispered. "You look quite handsome yourself." Austin blushed and Ally chuckled to herself.

"So how's... um." She trailed off, trying to remember Austin's date's name.

"Julianna?" Austin suggested. Ally nodded and Austin shrugged.

"I kinda just asked her because I was too nervous to ask this other girl." Ally looks at him with an incredulous look on her face.

"You?" She asked. "You had trouble asking a girl to prom?" She asked, amazed. Austin's ears turned red.

"Well... Yeah." Ally huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Now I wanna hear all about the girl that managed to make Austin Moon nervous." Austin's eyes darted to the ground and he started fiddling with some loose strings on her dress.

"Well she's a brunette. She has these beautiful brown eyes that when I look into them make my heart melt to a puddle at my feet.

"And then she has these little tics she does whenever she's nervous. Everyone thinks they're awful and I think they're the cutest things in the world." Austin looked up.

"She's my songwriter and my best friend and I was too afraid to tell her I still had feelings for her." Ally's eyes widened but she stayed silent. "Guess the secret's out now though, huh?" He questioned.

Ally looked up at him and their eyes met. Little by little he leaned forward and after a moment she realized that she was too, and_ oh_.

Their lips meet and she's pretty sure she just heard about thirty or so people gasp in surprise.

Austin doesn't seem to notice though because he just seems to deepen the kiss and she's letting him and why is she letting him kiss her like this in public when their dates are right over there and people are watching and-

He pulls away when she finally stops responding because of the thoughts running through her mind.

He frowns and she starts to pull away when Austin grabs her hand and pulls her outside away from all the piercing gazes.

They stop at the edge of the porch and he begins to pace.

"Austin." Ally starts.

"I can't believe I just did that." He interrupts pacing back and forth in front of her. Ally sighs.

"Austin," she tries again.

"You must hate me. I just made out with you in front of the school. You must hate me." Ally rolls her eyes.

"_Austin_." She says forcefully.

"You'll never want to be friends again and why didn't I just ask you to prom and-" He finally stops babbling as Ally grabs him by the neck and pulls him down to her, their lips meeting again.

He slowly wraps her arms around her waist and this time she's the one to deepen the kiss, their tongues mingling with each other before Austin finally wins dominance and she's against the porch railing.

His hands slide down her sides, causing her to shiver and tighten her arms around him before he sets them on the railing behind her and stands closer to her, which she didn't even think was possible.

They pull away with loud gasps of air, both of their eyes wide in shock as they look at each other while trying to catch their breaths.

"Wow." Austin breathes. Ally nodded.

"Uh huh." They stared at each other for a moment more before Austin took a step away from her, leaving a small gap between the two.

"So um," Austin started, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Yes?" Ally said, cocking her head at him. What was wrong with her tonight?!

"So about that kiss,"

"Which one? The one where you made out with me in front of the entire school or the one where I kissed you to shut you up." They both blushed a furious red after Ally's comment and looked away from each other for a minute before looking back at each other once more.

"Both. I'm sorry that I made out with you in front of everyone. I wasn't thinking." Ally sighed.

"That's okay. I just wish our dates wouldn't have been right next to us." Austin groaned, sitting down in one of the chairs on the patio and face palmed.

"Oh my God I forgot about that." Ally walked over to him and picked up his face gently with her hands, tilting his head back so he was looking up at her.

"Well it's happened. No taking it back now, not that I would want to." Austin's face lit up with a smile. Austin took her hand in his and braided their fingers together.

"So what now Cinderella?" Ally took a shaky breath.

"We go back to our dates and gently break the news to them that we aren't going to be with them for the rest of the night. Austin nodded.

"I guess that would be the right thing to do." Ally nodded.

"That it would." She pulled him up from out of the chair and kissed him as he stood straight up.

"Thank you." She whispered as they pulled away.

"For what?" He questioned, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"For finally manning up." He smiled and pecked her lips once more before letting go of his grip around her waist and grabbing her hand.

They walked back into the prom smiling at each other slightly, searching around the room for their dates.

"I don't think we have to worry about Julianna and Ethan." Ally looked over at him.

"What do you-oh." In the corner where Austin was pointing were both of their dates making out, their lips melded together as if their lives depended on it.

"I guess Trish wasn't lying when she heard that Julianna and Ethan had a thing for each other." Ally joked.

"I guess not." Another slow song came on as Austin and Ally walked onto the dance floor once more and they wrapped their arms around each other once again.

"So I guess the night wasn't a total bust." Ally leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before pulling away and placing her head on his chest.

"Nope. I guess not." She sighed.


End file.
